


Trickster

by ultimatehope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Family Drama, Gay Bar, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Rants, Sam Winchester is So Done, Trans Sam Winchester, Transphobia, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatehope/pseuds/ultimatehope
Summary: Pride 2020.Day 4: Identity Shenanigans.Sam goes to a bar to get drunk and complain about family issues he thinks will never get resolved where another man is more than happy to listen to him and share his own problems.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Trickster

“It’s just nice to get away from him sometimes, you know?!” Sam threw his hands out in front of him before throwing back another shot, “I know it’s the way we were raised but come on, don’t you ever get sick of pretending dad was right about everything?” He called over the bartender with a wave.

The curly-haired brunette in the colorful tropical print shirt was nowhere near as tall and hadn’t given a lick of his own backstory. It took Sam a minute to realize he didn’t even know his name, and he swung his head to the right, mouth falling open.

“It’s Gabe, big guy,” He laughed and brought a finger up to push against Sam’s lips, “Don’t apologize. For any of it, isn’t that what bars are all about? Getting drunk and telling your whole life story to people you probably won’t see again?” He slid the dessert he ordered in-between them before shoving another piece into his mouth.

“Gabe, you’re the best, and I mean it--” Sam picked up a fork and accepted the offer, “He always tells me I should just be happy I wasn’t put in dresses and misgendered, but come on, he’s so damaged.” He started talking through a bite, “He has these deep relationships with men, who I can tell are into him, but he refuses to even consider he might be into them too.”

Gabe nodded along to the words, “Brothers are the worst. I can’t imagine if mine started fighting over something so trivial as gender or sexuality… I mean, is it any more or less trivial than them fighting to be daddy’s favorite?” He shrugged and took another bite, “I can’t say, but it’s all bullshit. Find something better to do with your time, right?”

Sam smacked the bar in front of them, “Exactly, just get over it. It’s not that deep. Every time I try to suggest anything, he says it’s gross ‘cause he sees them as brothers, like, dude, we both know you’re not looking at them as brothers…”

“Sam, you deserve a medal for traveling across the country with him… I can’t imagine being stuck in a car with my brothers for that long!” He laughed, “As soon as I could, I was gone. Moved so far away, changed my name, I said ‘fuck that shit’.” 

“Gotta go into witness protection to get away from them--” Sam shook his head as he received his next drink and immediately downed it, “And I bet they’d still find us anyway. Ugh-- I doubt you came to a gay bar to listen to me bitch about homophobes, I’ll grab your tab.”

Gabe never took his eyes off of the Winchester. His cheeks were a rosy color and he shrugged it off, “Don’t mind, Sam, come on… if you can’t bitch about your brother being insecure about his masculinity with a guy at a gay bar, who can you bitch with? Huh?” 

That brought a laugh from him, “I’m still grabbing your tab, and there’s nothing you can do about it!” 

Gabe grinned from ear-to-ear, “Maybe I should get another dessert then!” 

“You got quite the sweet tooth, don’t you?”

“You know it! A therapist might say I’m using these sugary treats to mask how sad I am without ever processing my feelings, but you know what I say?”

“What do you say?”

“Chocolate yummy!” 

The two laughed and continued their tirade of drinks and sweet treats while bashing their brothers for a variety of reasons. Sam eventually gave up questioning Dean’s bisexuality at the same time as Gabe admitted nothing would ever change, but the two enjoyed each other’s company -- that was a fact. 

Sam eventually paid both their tabs after a playful and handsy disagreement and now held Gabe’s wrist firmly as he ushered him away from the bar, “You’re not going back and giving him any cash, I’m telling you--”

They made it to the front before he finally released him. Gabe played a pout and crossed his arms, “Well, I guess you’re gonna have to bring me home and watch me all night, huh?” He took a step closer, cranking his head to make eye contact with Sam.

Sam stared down at him, “Oh, you’re too drunk for a one-night-stand. I’m sending you home in an uber, and you’re going to take a nap.” He already had his phone out. 

“Come on, Sam--” He put his hand over the screen and pushed up against him. 

Sam stared at him for the longest minute of either of their lives, “Maybe next time, here, put your address in.” He handed his phone over as Gabe fell flat on the soles of his feet, still pouting.

He closed the app and brought up his contacts instead, adding his number in before shoving the phone back, “I’ll call a friend who lives nearby to pick me up, but you’re gonna call me. Before you leave town.” 

Sam glanced at the new contact and nodded, “I’ll call you, Gabe. Thanks for the therapy session.” 

“Thanks for picking up the tab.” 

And just like that, the two split off in their own directions. Gabe was cursing under his breath as each step took away the facade and let his face change back into his actual vessel. His hair followed and after making it around the block, he disappeared into thin air. Unsatisfied. 

Sam made it back to the motel and was greeted by Dean with a stake in his hand, “It’s a trickster, Sammy. I can feel it in my bones. He’s why this town has gone bonkers.” He twirled the stake and took a swig of his drink before taking in the sight before him, “Are you drunk? Is that glitter?” His face twisted with mild amusement.

“I don’t even wanna hear it, tonight’s my night to be shitfaced and not care about the case until tomorrow.” He fell face first on his bed. He’d worry about setting a date with Gabe after they took care of the trickster.

He promised himself he wouldn’t let this slide, but when he did inevitably call to celebrate staking the monster, he never got a call back.

How disappointing.


End file.
